


finding home.

by itizal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Art teacher Steve Rogers, Bonding, Firefighter Bucky Barnes, Knotting, M/M, Medical Doctor Bruce Banner, Omega Sam Wilson, Polyamory, Prostitution, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itizal/pseuds/itizal
Summary: "Bucky, look over there."Steve pointed to the crowd on the dance floor and Bucky scanned the gyrating throng in an effort to see why Steve was so excited. Bucky shrugged his incomprehension and turned a questioning look toward the blond Alpha. Steve got up and placed his hands on each side of his friend's head and moved it a couple of degrees to the left of where he'd been looking. Dawning hit as he finally saw why Steve was so eager. A beautiful young Omega, his arms raised above his head, was dancing with a partner off to one side of the dance floor. The lights in the club kept flickering and changing its colours, almost hidding him from them
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

They entered the club in high spirits - it was a Friday night, payday, there was a cool breeze blowing in off the water - what could be better? Steve and Bucky, best friends since they could remembered, garnered quite a few appraising looks the moment they stepped into the lively, crowded place. A hard rock beat reverberated throughout as they squeezed up to the bar and managed to grab the attention of a passing bartender.

Holding their beers precariously over their heads, they managed to find room to stand by the dance floor. Bucky grinned as Steve began ineffectively mopping up his beer soaked shirt - an incident which occurred when the blonde man's ass was groped. A steely glare in the direction of the suspects revealed only innocent expressions and turned heads. 

The night was early, so both Alphas were content to sip their beer and take stock of the prey and competition that the place held for them. Both Steve and Bucky had the same physic; tall, muscular, moved with easy strength and power and were looking for action in the form of good looking Omega.

They were just finishing their beer, nodding their heads to the beat of the music when they finally managed to snag a couple of chairs as soon as they were vacated. Bucky mimed drinking since the loud music made talking difficult, volunteering to head back to the bar for seconds and left Steve to hold their spot.

Steve grabbed the beer when Bucky returned and tugged on his shirt sleeve, pulling him down to his chair before yelling in his ear, "Bucky, look over there." 

Steve pointed to the crowd on the dance floor and Bucky scanned the gyrating throng in an effort to see why Steve was so excited. Bucky shrugged his incomprehension and turned a questioning look toward the blond Alpha. Steve got up and placed his hands on each side of his friend's head and moved it a couple of degrees to the left of where he'd been looking. Dawning hit as he finally saw why Steve was so eager. A beautiful young Omega, his arms raised above his head, was dancing with a partner off to one side of the dance floor. The lights in the club kept flickering and changing its colors, almost hidding the Omega's body.

He wasn't small but also not as big and muscular as Steve and Bucky. His body was slender and fine boned. But it was the graceful rhythm and captivating motion of the slim hips that caught their attention until his dancing partner turned him so that the compact ass ground against his swollen groin. Then they saw a beautiful brown face with dark-brown eyes that seemed to glow even from a distance and were framed by long, dark lashes. Unspoken agreement flashed between the two sitting men. This was their prey for the night. The Omega himself would choose which one, if any, he wanted, no hard feelings. It evened out in the long run and if both men were lucky, sometimes an Omega would agree to take both men at the same time.

"He's new!" Steve yelled. "I've never seen him here before." 

Bucky just nodded, unwilling to take his eyes off their target. The object of their attention had changed partners much to the chagrin of the former one. Apparently they weren't together. Bucky and Steve exchanged grins, quickly downed their beers and headed toward the floor just as a new song began. They quickly reached their goal and with a careful placing of both men, surrounded the dancing lithe figure, their own bodies picking up the rocking rhythm. 

Steve made eye contact with the startling dark-brown eyes and raised his eyebrows in question, "Ok?" 

The Omega gave a shy smile and nodded and glanced behind him to Bucky who moved in closer to the tight gyrating ass. The smile was absolutely captivating and Steve was lost. His cock pulsed its need but the Alpha's heart was moved as well.

The Omega turned to face Bucky, wiggling his ass to Steve in a seductive manner and Bucky grinned. He knew exactly what Steve was feeling because his own engorged cock missed the warmth of that tight jean clad butt. The song ended and a new one immediately followed with a somewhat softer beat. The two men moved closer until the Omega had to look up into Bucky's blue eyes, Steve was humping gently into the compact ass and Bucky ground his groin against him. Sweat was pouring freely off both men due as much to the sexual tension as the exertion and heat.

Suddenly, _their_ Omega's arm was jerked and he was pulled off balance. A large, red faced man motioned toward the back of the club but the Omega shook his head. The big guy wasn't about to take no for an answer, and grabbed him by the back of the neck and started shoving him off the dance floor. 

Bucky and Steve moved to interfere when a deep voice spoke next to them as the band announced a short break. "I wouldn't if I were you." 

"Clint! You know what's going on?" Steve asked still poised to follow the departing men.

"Yeah, buy me a beer and I'll tell you." Bucky and Steve nodded and reluctantly left the dance floor.

The three men made their way back to their table. Beers in hand, Steve spoke up, "Well c'mon, man, give. What's up with beauty and the beast back there?"

"Those two showed up about a month ago. _Beauty_ is Sam Wilson and _Beast_ is his boyfriend, Brock Rumlow. He didn't bond with Sam yet because it would ruin his business. An Omega wouldn't have sex with another Alpha if they are already bonded." Clint said taking a sip of his beer. " But don't mess with Brock. Even if Sam is not officially his Omega, he still claims the boy as his and he is the jealous type. Only allows Sam to a select few - that pay well."

"What? The bastard is stringin' his own boyfriend?" Bucky asked in disbelief. 

"Yup. Someone tried to step in last week. You guys aren't the only ones that found Sam attractive and try to play hero. The guy is still in the hospital. Brock is an ex-golden glove contender." Clint held up his empty beer glass. 

Steve sighed and headed for the bar, coming back with 3 more beers. The conversation resumed with the renewed refreshments. "Why's Sam let him do it?" 

"The kids only 20. Apparently had a rough life." Clint paused to sip his beer dramatically. "His parents died in a car crash when he was 10 and was in an orphanage till he was 16 and basically been on the streets since then. His only living relative is a sister that was crippled in the same accident that killed his parents. She helped whenever she could but since she was wheelchair bound for years, could never take care of young Sam. The boyfriend, Brock, got a hold of Sam when the sister took a turn for the worse. Neither of them have any money, but she wants to know that he is okay before she dies. Being an Omega, she knows Sam wouldn't be able to survive alone. Brock makes her believe he takes care of him. He persuaded Sam to move in with them. I don't think he knew what a goldmine the kid would be but he quickly found out. He's been selling the boys ass for the last couple of weeks. Told him if didn't cooperate he'd tell his sister how's Sam has being paying her medical bills." Clint shook his head and drained his beer. "I tried to buy him but the price was too rich for my blood."

"How much?"

"500 bucks for a 3 hours."

"$500!! Jesus!" Steve whistled.

"Yeah and the kid is looking like death warmed over lately. Sometimes Brock sells him 6 times a night. Doesn't always come back looking healthy, if you know what I mean."

"Clint, where'd you get the inside dope on the kid?" Steve's curiosity was piqued. 

"Do you guys know Tony Stark? Too much money for his own good?" The two Alphas nodded. Who didn't know Tony Stark. One of the richest man in the country. The guy had inherited his father's money and had a good time spending it.

"Tony paid for the kid last week. But drank too much and made Sam drink with him. Apparently Sam hadn't eaten all day and threw up all over Tony's expensive suit. Tony told me that Sam's eyes almost popout of his face. He panicked and started apologizing and crying. He told Tony everything. Tony felt sorry for him, so he bought him some food and cleaned him up. He was willing to take some action but the kid freaked out. Said it was okay, didn't want anyone to know. Couldn't face his dying sister, you see?" Clint shrugged, "Well, I have to go, boys. Nice seeing you. Hope you find the ass you're looking for. But don't go for that Sam kid. He'll be no agood to you if you can't walk." 

Clint sauntered away leaving Bucky and Steve alone with their contemplative thoughts.

The two men didn't speak for several long minutes but looked into their amber filled glasses. Steve drew a finger in the ring of water left by the sweating glass. "Twenty."

"Yeah."

"Do you think...." Both men started to speak at the same time. They grinned at each other. 

"The money we have right now is to pay the rent, but.." Steve said with a smile. "I can give some extra art classes."

"And I could help Nat in her restaurant in my free time." Bucky replied.

"Yeah, or maybe I can sell some of my paintings." 

"Or maybe I can do extra hours at the fire department. I think we can make enough money to pay the rent."

Nodding in agreement, the two men stood and headed toward the back room in search of Brock. They found him on the phone and could just make out his end of the conversation above the band who started up once again. 

"Yeah, like I said. $500. Tightest ass this side of the Boulevard. He'll do anything." Brock nodded in reply to the voice on the phone. "Tomorrow? Ok. I've got a 11:00 open tomorrow night. Right. Payment in advance. Cash. Deal, then?" The phone was hung up and Brock turned to see two tall men behind him.

"What do you want?" he asked belligerently, eying them.

"We want to rent your boy," Steve replied smoothly. "$500, right?" 

Brock's mood changed rapidly. "Yup, that's right. Cash. In advance." He held out a moist palm.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve pulled out his wallet and counted out the money and handed it to Brock. "We up next?"

"You're next. Two healthy young fellas like you gonna enjoy that boy. But be careful, no bitting/knotting allowed. Besides that, you can do whatever you want, just don't put him in the hospital, ok? Have a seat out there," he nodded toward the main room, "and I'll come get you when it's time." 

Bucky and Steve nodded and waited almost an hour before Brock motioned for them to follow him. They followed him down a dimly lit corridor where the scent of sex permeated the hallway. He opened a door without knocking and held it open for the two men. "Your 3 hours start now. Enjoy him, fellas," he smirked and closed the door.

It took several seconds for their eyes to grow accustomed to the dim lighting. Sam was sitting slumped on the bed, his back to them. 

"Sam?" Steve called softly. 

The figure on the bed, clad only in worn jeans, sighed and stood up to face his customers. He swayed for a moment before putting a hand out to steady himself. His face brightened for a moment when he recognized his two partners from the dance floor earlier. "Hi," he croaked. "I...I didn't know it was you two."

Bucky frowned at the weary voice and stepped up to the trembling man. He placed a finger under the chin and turned it toward the dim light. He peered into the dilated eyes and shook his head. "Sam, you've been using?"

"Last customer needed some help and said I should have some too. It wasn't much, but earlier Brock gave me the medication that stops me from go into heat. I think both substances were a terrible combination in my system." Sam murmured, turning away, his eyes hurting even from the low light. "I told the guy I didn't want any and that I need sometime until my medicine kicks in but... he didn't give me much choice. Ca-can we just get on with it?" Sam squinted at them. "I'm not sure how much good I'll be if we wait much longer. I want to make sure you guys get your money's worth," he shrugged listlessly. "Normally, I wouldn't care but you guys seem nice."

Steve almost choked. They'd just forked over money to fuck this Omega and the kid thought they were nice. Suddenly, he knew he couldn't do it. He began to think of telling Bucky he was on his own but he saw the doubt flit across his best friend's face as well. 

"Sit down, Sam. We'll be right with you," Steve said and motioned with his head for Bucky to follow him. When Bucky joined him in the bathroom he said, "What are we going to do, Bucky?"

"I don't know, Stevie!" Bucky pinched his nose in exasperation. "We can't... we can't just leave him like this. He'll be dead in a month."

"Well, you heard Clint. The guy who tried to help him before is still in the hospital. And Sam doesn't want his sister to know what he's been doing. Brock's got him in the cross hairs," Steve spoke quickly.

Bucky raised himself up to his full, impressive height and stuck his massive chest out. "Yeah? Well, I count one of Brock and two of us. And even if he is ex-golden glove - we both know we can easily take him down." 

Steve chuckled and put his arm around his best friend. "You know, Buck, I always liked you for your subtleness." 

Bucky grinned in reply. "But what do we do with the kid?" 

"Well, first we have to convince him to leave with us and that we'll take care of him." 

"We will, will we?" Bucky asked eyebrows raised.

"We can't just take care of Brock and leave. Someone else can take advantage of him. Sam's got to have a place to stay, get his strength back, get some food in him, make sure he's clean drugwise. We can't do this half ass, Buck. It's all or nothing."

"Oh, I agree. I just wanted to make sure we're talking the same talk here." 

They stared at each other for moment. When did this kid change from an expensive fuck to a expensive project?

They both took a deep breath, very much aware of the magnitude of what they were doing, and headed back to the bedroom. Bucky bumped into Steve who had stopped abruptly. Any lingering doubts they had, vanished. On the bed, sound asleep and stark naked, lie their project. The Omega was breathtaking even though his beautiful brown skin was marred with bruises and welts.

Steve felt Bucky's cock twitch at his backside. "C'mon, Buck, control the Alpha inside you. We have something more important to do now." Steve moved till he stood at the side of the bed and looked down at kid. "What are we going to do with you?" He toed off his shoes and then laid down beside the still figure. Bucky, his erection still prominent, sighed and did the same on the other side. "Let's just take this nice and easy, ok, Bucky?" 

"Isn't it a kiss that's supposed to wake up the 'Beauty'?" Bucky asked with impudent grin as he bent down and kissed the soft, dry lips.

"I don't know, maybe." Steve murmured as he licked his own lips and watched the sleeping Omega intently. "are you sure that it's not Cinderella?"

"How about Cinderfella?" Bucky shot back as Sam stirred. 

The dark-brown eyes shot open in panic, "Oh, god, I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep. I'm so sorry. Please don't' tell Brock. He'll kill me. I'll make it up to you, I promise." 

Steve and Bucky were taken aback at the almost frantic words and motions. Sam reached for the zipper on Bucky's jeans, still apologizing and promising to make it good for them. 

Steve watched Bucky struggle in quandary about letting the Omega free his swollen cock. "Bucky!" he finally prompted.

Bucky sighed and put his hand on Sam's shaking one stilling its efforts. "No, Sam, listen to us." Sam's large eyes looked up into Bucky's face and frowned. "My name is James, but you can call me Bucky. And this is my friend, Steve." Sam looked toward Steve and back to Bucky. "We'd like to help you." 

Confusion shown on the tired face. "I don't do drugs. I... I... mean I have but I didn't want to. I don't need help. Honest. I can do you both just fine." Sam turned back to Steve. "Honest, I can. I've done two Alphas and a Beta at once before. No problem. Please don't make me take stuff. My head gets all fuzzy and...." 

Steve held up a finger to quiet the trembling lips. "Shhhh, Sam. Listen to us. We're not going to give you drugs. What Bucky meant was that we'd like to help you get out of the... situation you're in. We'll help you and stop Brock from hurting you or telling your sister about this."

Instead of reassuring Sam, the words seemed to send him into a panic. "No! No! Please no! Go away!" The Omega started backing himself up on the bed until he hit the headboard. He brought his knees up to his chest, exposing himself. Bucky, at the sight of the red, swollen and abused puckered opening, groaned in both anger and horror. "No, go away, please go away." The bruised arms wrapped themselves around his knees, with his head bowed, and Sam began rocking back and forth. 

"Sam, it's okay. Shhhhh," Steve whispered quietly trying to reach the place Sam seemed to have fled to. "We won't do anything you don't want us to do, Sam. But we're trying to help you." 

It was almost 5 minutes before the words that Steve kept repeating finally penetrated into the young man's head. "Help me?" the head came up and the red rimmed eyes sparkled with tears. "Why?"

"Because nobody should do what you're doing," Bucky said firmly. "At least not if they don't want to."

"But Brock...." Sam began between hiccups.

"We'll take care of Brock," Bucky said as calmly as he could.

"You don't understand. He...he... hurt somebody else who tried to help."

"Sam, I promise..WE promise," Steve spoke up and pointed to Bucky and himself, "to take care of Brock. And then, we'll take care of you." For the first time, a ray of hope seemed to permeate the young Omega's air of gloom. Steve continued, "Now you have to understand, Bucky and I aren't rich. I'm an art teacher and he's a firefighter. We work full time and have enough to live decently. Our apartment is small but you're more than welcome to move in with us. We can work things out between us and you're free to leave whenever you want. We're never going do something you don't want. But the decision is yours, Sam."

For an answer, Sam literally threw himself at Steve, his head buried in his shoulder, sobs wracking his body. 

"Does that mean yes?" Bucky asked with a wink to Steve.

Sam's head nodded vigorously against the solid shoulder before Steve pulled him into his lap and Bucky walked around and hugged the two men. When Sam calmed down long enough to listen carefully to what they had to say, a plan was outlined and fleshed out. Bucky dressed Sam whose exhaustion, lack of food and drugs finally caught up with him while Steve departed in search of reinforcements. 

Sam's head lolled on his shoulders and Bucky felt like he was dressing a raggedy ann doll. He laid the semiconscious man on the bed and pulled up the covers.

After what seemed a hour, a quiet knock on the door revealed Steve, Clint and Natasha and one of Bucky's work colleagues, Thor.

"Steve told us what's going on in our way here." Nat said.

Clint came foward. "I still think this is a bad idea, but I can't let you guys do this alone."

"Thanks man." Bucky smiled. A quick look to make sure Sam was asleep, or unconscious, they went looking for Brock.

………

Half hour later found Bucky, Steve and Natasha back in the bedroom, drinking quietly to success in deference to the sleeping figure.

Being kept in Thor's car tunk, Brock wasn't happy but his broken ribs didn't allow to feel anything but pain. He had his hands tied behind his back and a duct tape covering his mouth.

"So what are you guys going to do with him, Nat?" Steve asked.

"Don't stress about it Steve," She winked at him. "Worry about the kid there." She placed her beer on the nightstand, before turning to leave. "Call me when you guys get home."

"Thanks Nat." Both Steve and Bucky said in unison, and started laughing.

When she was gone, Steve turned to Bucky. "Aren't you worried about what those three will do to that guy"

Bucky smiled. "Nah, and you also shouldn't worry either. Besides Clint and Thor are with Nat, she knows what to do."

Steve didn't ask anything else. Even tho he knew Bucky since he can remember, there was a part in Bucky's life that was completely obscure to Steve. He knew that before Bucky had started working as a firefighter and Natasha had opened her restaurant, they'd worked together with some things Bucky chose not to tell him. So Steve stopped with the questions. 

"Should we let him sleep or get him outta here?" Bucky asked turning his attetion to Sam who slept on oblivion.

"Let's take him home."


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky easily lifted the slender body, which didn't even stir, and with Steve running interference made it back to their car. Steve drove with Sam ensconced safely in Bucky’s arms, his head on the broad shoulder.

An hour later found them settling their charge in Steve’s king size bed. Sam stirred and moaned but quieted with soothing words from the blond Alpha. They turned the light off and headed to the kitchen.

"We should get a doc to check him over," Steve muttered, not looking at Bucky.

Bucky nodded and then comprehension dawned. "If he’s got any infections or anything like that, we're not going to kick him out, are we?" he asked carefully.

"Of course not!" Steve said fiercely. "We can't promise the kid to take care of him and then dump him. But even if he's clean, who knows how dependent he is in what kind of drugs. We need to take him tomorrow to Bruce."

Bucky nodded his agreement and the enormity of what they had taken on sank in. He glanced at the clock. It was 2 in the morning. "We shouldn't let him sleep alone."

Through mutual agreement, they decided to sleep with Sam. They did their ablutions and climbed into the bed and cuddled up to their new roommate. Sam slept soundly through the rest of the night, stirring once to turn on his side. When Bucky woke up the next morning, the Omega had his back to Bucky and his head resting on Steve’s chest. When the Alpha moved, Sam stirred and the dark-brown eyes opened. At first they showed confusion, and then horror. In a panicking attempt, Sam tried to leave the bed, causing Steve to wake up.

"Wait Sam,'" Bucky said, trying to keep the Omega in bed. “Calm down, you’re ok, you’re safe.”

But Bucky’s words were falling on deaf ears. Sam managed to leave the bed, but stumbled and fell on the floor. “Shhh, it’s ok Sam” Steve said, trying to help him getting up. “Do you remember anything? We are Bucky and Steve. Remember?... last night?” Sam seemed to calm down with those words and let Steve helping him up and sitting on the bed. Both Bucky and Steve sat next to him.

Sam’s first initial panic faded quickly as he recognized his saviors from last night, but just like that it came back when he noticed he was in unfamiliar place. “Wha– where am I?”

“You’re at our house,” Bucky responded.

“We brought you here last night, while you were sleeping.” Steve completed. “You don’t have to worry about anything anymore. You’re safe with us. Brock can’t hurt you anymore…” There was pregnant silent before Steve spoke again. "You ok, Sam?"

Sam shook his head and Steve looked concernedly at him until he answered, "I really need to use the bathroom."

Both Alphas laughed and slowly helped him up and pointed him toward the bathroom. He stood up a bit shakily but he could walk by himself. Bucky and Steve soon followed to take care of their own needs. Steve turned on the shower and hustled Sam into the hot pulsing warmth and stepped in himself. Bucky followed as soon as he grabbed some towels for them. With great care, the two Alphas gently washed the Omega’s body. Sam had never felt so cared of before as he did within Bucky’s strong arms and with Steve’s tender caresses. It was all so innocent. None of the men tried to take advantage of him, they were just washing him, nothing else. They were really true to their words, they wouldn’t do anything that Sam didn’t want to.

Bucky and Steve tried not to show their growing anger at the bruises and welts that covered Sam's brown skin.

The water started to turn cold just as they finished and Bucky lifted Sam out of the shower and into the towel Steve had waiting. They herded him into the bedroom and began to hunt for clean clothes for all of them. Within minutes, Bucky and Steve were dressed and while Bucky was looking for something that could fit Sam, Steve was searching for something nutritious for their new charge to eat.

Bucky just finished showing Sam around the apartment when Steve announced breakfast was ready. Sam emerged dressed in a pair of Steve’s sweats that pooled at his ankles and t-shirt that fit him perfectly.

One of Bucky’s nutritional shakes, fruit, bread with butter and jelly, and a bowl of cereal all stood ready at the seldom used kitchen table. Sam sat down and looked at the two men staring intently at him.

"Eat, Sam, eat!" Bucky urged.

Sam didn't have much of an appetite but he couldn't bear to see their disappointment after all they'd done. He managed to eat a bit of everything they had provided for him. Bucky drank his shake and Steve munched on a bowl of cereal they discussed their plans for the day.

"I think you need to see a doctor, Sam." Steve looked to Bucky for support. "You know, just to make sure you're okay and all."

Sam nodded. He knew he was clean, at least Brock always had made sure of that, and it wouldn't hurt to check again but he really didn't want to put Bucky and Steve out any more than they already had. "Okay. A doctor? But I don’t have money to pay." he said unconsciously putting a hand on his suddenly overburdened stomach.

Steve shook his head, "Now that's not for you to worry about. I mean it, Sam. You belong with us now and we're going to take care of you. Besides, the doctor is good friend of ours. He is also an Omega, so you don’t have to worry about being checkedup…" Steve trailed off noticing the flushed look that had come over Sam’s face. “Sam? Are you ok?”

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Sam blurted out, his hand over his mouth.

Bucky quickly herded him back into the bathroom where he was, indeed, sick. Steve frantically called the Bruce and was told to bring him in as soon as the retching abated. Bucky drove while Steve cradled Sam's head on his lap and stroked the sweating forehead. 

"Can't you drive any faster, Bucky?" Steve asked anxiously from the back seat.

"I'm tryin', I'm tryin'. Fucking traffic," Bucky swore as Sam groaned.

They arrived at the clinic and Steve gathered Sam in his arms and carried him in. He couldn't believe how light the Omega was. The clinic was fairly full but by the time they finished filling out all the necessary paperwork, Sam's name was called. A nurse led them to a small room and took all the preliminary exams and asked the necessary questions. Sam answered as best as he could but looked confused, hot and sweaty. He turned toward the two Alphas, "Can't I go home?"

Steve rubbed Sam's back in sympathy. “Not before we see Bruce.” The nurse finished and gave them a gown to put on Sam and left them alone. "Let him just take a look at you and then we'll go home," he said with fake cheer as began to strip him.

"I'm sorry," Sam murmured turning his head into Bucky's nearby shoulder as the gown was fastened."I'm really sorry"

Bucky started to tell him there was nothing to be sorry about when Bruce knocked and entered the room. "Good morning, gentlemen," he greeted them shaking their hands while peering down at Sam. "And what have we got here, hmmm?"

Steve swiftly spelled out their situation and ended up with, "And then we made him eat breakfast and he got sick and we got scared and we were gonna come here today anyway but then he started throwing up and so we decided to...."

Steve stopped as Bruce raised his hand to stop the run on sentence. "You say, he was fine until he ate breakfast?"

"Well, he wasn't exactly the picture of health after what he'd been through," Bucky interjected, tired of all the talk and just wishing the doctor would get on with it. “Before we took him home he had sex with some guy.”

Sam closed his eyes in mortification.

"Well, let's just see what's going on, shall we? If you guys would care to wait outside, I'll give Sam here a thorough exam." 

But the words penetrated the fog that Sam was in and he cried, "No, please. Let them stay." He pleaded and the doctor relented. "Steve, I don't feel too good," Sam moaned looking to the big man for comfort. 

"You're at the right place then," Bruce said brightly.

For the next half hour, Sam was poked, prodded, blood was drawn, various body parts were manipulated and subjected to intense scrutiny. The sick Omega held tightly to Steve and Bucky's hand whenever he could. Bruce asked questions about his past health and care in sex. The doctor was almost in tears hearing about his fellow Omega’s sexual and physical abuse. Even though the sex had been rough, Brock always made sure his clients didn’t knot him. Using a condom was a number one rule.

Bruce took copious amounts of notes, "Sam, why don't you get dressed and I'll come back in a few minutes."

With the help of the Alphas, Sam was dressed and sitting on the exam table when Bruce entered the examining room. He pulled up a stool with a well-practiced foot, sat down and opened a manilla folder. "Well, Sam, what are we going to do with you?" He looked up at Bucky and Steve and then back to Sam. "Let's just start with the basics first, shall we?" He cleared his throat. "First of all, Sam's significantly underweight and suffering from malnutrition. He's pretty rundown overall, close to exhaustion. He's showing no visible signs of any infections but we'll have to wait for the results of the tests to be sure. The bruising runs from mild to severe but I don't believe there's been any fractures. His nausea this morning probably stems from a combination of the drugs and he's been forced to take and the abrupt halt of them as well as the sudden intake of food. Also the fact that he has being taking suppressants for past 6 years worries me. A lot. "

“What does that mean?” Bucky and Steve looked red faced at each other.

"It means that now you guys need to be careful. Sam going into heat might not be pretty. It can be a little bit violent, since he was forced not to have one in 6 years.” Bruce signed. “The tremors and nausea are not unexpected, considering what he's been through. It will probably continue for the next couple of days. If it doesn't abate or it gets worse, call me. He also shows tenderness in his lower abdominal area. I'd like to monitor it very carefully in the next week or so." With each new pronouncement, all three men were looking rather dejected so Bruce proceeded quickly. "And now for the good news. Barring the possible negative news on the blood work, Sam is a young man with a lot going for him. Getting his weight back up, rest, an easy diet of soft foods and with a couple of prescriptions I'll write, I don't see why Sam shouldn't be well back on the road to recovery in a couple of weeks."

The affectionate grins they all exchanged with each other, Bruce was happy with his decision to help his friends. But it also prompted him to turn toward the two Alphas. "But please, don’t forget, as soon as Sam goes into his first heat, you must call me immediately.”

Both Steve and Bucky nodded.


End file.
